Rette Mich: A Tokio Hotel Fanfiction
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: Tom and Bill have had enough, They are dropping out of school. What happends when they get one more slam? Hannah punching the guy, DUH! Time lines are a litte off.Deff Non cannon...if you can have non cannon in real life. READ @ OWN RISK!
1. Chapter 1

**Right, Just a few notes. This is just an idea that Hannah has had for quite a while. So! she wrote it last night....at around 2:30....untill....4:15....Yeah, haha, at least she did not get caught. So! now its 10:15 am and She is still awake. And she has a to go to the doctors at three and has lock in at her church tonight, lets see how long she lasts before she crashes?  
Sorry if the German is off. Hannah used google translate, so if it is wrong go throw thorches and wave pitchforks at them, not her. **

**  
This has nasty words and taunting in it, dark-ish theames and such. WE DO NOT OWN TOKIO HOTEL. WE DO NOT MEAN ANY OFFENCE TO ANY ONE, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE. DANKE AND REVIEW! **

**.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*****.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*****.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*****.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*****.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*****.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.**

**.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*****.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*****.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*****.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*****.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*****.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.**

**.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*****.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*****.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*****.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*****.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*****.....*.....*.....*.....*.....***

"Thanks you guys for coming." Bill said as Tom nodded.

"We are happy to man." Georg said as Gustav clapped Bill on the back.

The four stood outside Bill and Tom's Gymnasium.

It was in the middle of the school year, but they were dropping out, Georg and Gustav had already left school, they graduated.

They had asked their parents (more like begged) to leave school.  
They had a pretty good music career with their band Tokio Hotel for being so young.  
They were teased and tormented daily.

It had gotten to the point that they were failing their classes.  
Mrs. And Mr. Trumper and the boy's father were not happy about it. But they decided it was for the best, as long as the kept up with their studies and got really good grades their mother had agreed to homeschool them.

And with her work as a Freelance Tailor she had more time then most mothers.

Now all they had to do was tell their headmaster. Mrs. Trumper was at a job and their step father was at work so Georg and Gustav offered to come a long.

"Come on. This is the last time we will see this hell hole." Tom said leading the way.

Bill fallowed close behind. As they made their way threw the halls jeers were sent at them.

"He! Listing! Schefer! Ich dachte Sie faggots nach links!" _(Hey! Listing, Schefer! I thought you faggots left!)  
_A blond haired boy called. Bill and Tom kept walking.  
Georg turned around and flipped him the bird.

"Schließen Sie Ihr öffnung Arschloch, oder wir schließen es für Sie!"_(Shut your mouth Asshole or we will shut it for you.)  
_Gustav called not even bothering to turn around.

They kept walking down the long winding hallway.

Finley they reached the Headmasters office.

"Hallo Mr. und Mr. Kaulitz." The lady at the desk said not really looking up.

Georg tapped the desk.

"Ist der Rektor innen?" _(Is the headmaster in?)  
_Bill asked.

"ja, was ist die Angelegenheit dieses mal?" _(Yes, What is the matter this time?) "  
_The lady said in an exasperated tone as she looked up, when she saw Georg and Gustav she blinked a few times.

"Danke." Bill and Tom said at the same time.

They walked right on threw the office, Georg and Gustav fallowing.

Bill and Tom took a deep breath at the same time and knocked on the door.  
"Schulleiter?" _(Headmaster?)_ They asked at the same time, Gustav rolled his eyes. The twins were funny with their twin-ish-ness.

"come in." He called. The boys walked in.

"What can I do for you boys?" The headmaster asked.

"Mr. Listing, Mr. Schafer! What a surprise, What brings you here?"

"Bill und Tom asked us to come." Georg said.

"Oh? And why have Bill and Tom come to see me?" He asked.  
Bill and Tom sat down in the chairs in front of the desk. Gustav stood behind Tom and Georg behind Bill.

"We wanted to tell you that we were dropping out." Bill and Tom said at the same time.

"And why is this?" The headmaster asked angrily as he sat down at his desk.  
He pulled his fingers together at the tips.

"We are tired of getting taunted at all hours of the day, We are failing half our classes and we hate school?" Bill said in a 'duh!' voice.

"And what makes you two think that you will not find the same treatment in the rest of the world?" The headmaster asked.

"It can't be worse then here." Tom said.

"You will not be able to make it in the real world with out an education."

"We won't be going with out an education. Our mother is planning to homeschool us." Bill said.

"I know what this is all about." The teacher said in an 'Aha!' voice.

"This is all about that music career of yours, is it not?"

"A small part of it yes." Bill said.

"Do you know the chances of you hitting it 'big' Mr. Kaulitz?"  
Bill just looked at him.

"Do you know what you will be when your silly little band does not make it?"

They did not say anything.

"A worthless piece of shit."

The twins jaws dropped as Georg and Gustav hissed angrily.

"Because that is what you will be when you don't have an education. A worthless Piece of shit that does not contribute to society."

"Are you saying that you do not think that our mother would do a good job teaching us?"  
Tom asked, his voice was thick.

Bill's hands were clenched on the chair handles in rage.

Georg put a hand on his shoulder, His fingers let up a bit but did not leave the handles.

"To be honest, I don't think that a Tailor and a Musician will do a good school, No."

The twins stood up at once.

Gustav held hold of Tom's elbow, Georg still had his hand on Bills shoulder.

"You boys have been a pain to me since the day you walked in this school." The Teacher said sighing.

"Well then you will be glad to be rid of us." Bill said.  
He and Tom jerked away and walked out the door.

Georg and Gustav looked at each other.  
They flipped off the head master and fallowed the boys.

They found Bill and Tom sitting on the ground outside the office.

"That was harder then I thought it would be." Bill muttered as he looked up at Georg.

"I never liked him." Gustav said.

"Come on, let's go get our stuff." Tom said. Bill stood up and they started walking to their lockers.

"Liebe das neue Dekor Locker!" _(Love the new Locker decor!) _A girl with candy floss pink hair said laughing like a jackal as her friends laughed and pointed.

Bill and Tom shared a look, They both started running to their lockers.

"Bill! Tom!" Georg shouted as the other two ran onward.

"Wie Schlechtes es sein könnte!?" _  
(How bad could it be!?)_ Gustav asked.

The twins just kept running.  
People yelled at them as they pushed past them.

"Ugh." Georg said as he started running. Gustav rolled his eyes.

Behind them someone said "whoa! Someone have a bit to much cotton candy last night?"

When Georg and Gustav caught up with them Bill had his head in his hands and Tom was staring at a pair of lockers, His fists clenched in rage.

"Fagg Fucker!" Was sprayed over the two of them.

There was silly string all over it and there was a large dent in Bills door.

Bill walked over and tried to open his door.

When he could not get it open Georg walked over and helped. It took Him and Gustav to yank the thing open. And when they finely did, Bill felt a hot tear run down his cheek.

The entire inside of the locker was drenched in soda.

"Wir haben Sie dropping so dachten wir, dass Sie vielleicht wie ein Geschenk weg"  
_(We heard you were dropping out so we thought you might like a going away gift) _A boy said walking up.  
His friend Started laughing.

"Ja. Danke. So nachdenklich." Bill muttered as He held up a drenched notebook, It had been full of songs.

He did not even look up.

"Haha, Reisigbündel Sind Sie weinen?"  
_(Haha, Are you crying faggot?)_The first guy asked poking Bill in the shoulder.

Bill did not move, _Just ignore them, don't even respond. _He thought to himself.

Georg and Gustav both had a hand on Tom's shoulder and a hand on his elbow, trying to hold him back.

"Haha, Sooo traurig, Itty Bitty Baby." The second guy said.  
_(Haha, Sooo sad, Itty bitty baby) _

Just then a blond girl walked up.

"Sie wissen, haben wir gehört, Gerücht, dass Sie eine Jungfrau, aber wir waren sicher, dass sofort stoppen."  
_(You know, we heard a rumor that you were a Virgin, but we were sure to stop that right away.) _The bimbo said.

"Ja, Wir haben gesagt, dass er bereits von seinem Bruder." The first guy said.  
_(Yeah, we said that he had already been done by his brother.) _

"Ist das richtig! Nun dann!"_(Is that right? Well then_!)  
The second guy said.

Tom was struggling in Georg and Gustav's grasp. A teacher walked by and did not even spare a second glance.

Bill just turned around and started looking for things that he could save.

"Hey! Ich spreche zu Ihnen! Sie nicht wagen es nicht, mir!"  
_(Hey! I am talking to you! Don't you dare not face me!)  
_The first guy said.

Bill looked up at him. There were more then a few tears in his eyes but he would not let them fall.

"Sagen Sie mir? Was Tom's Esel dicht?"  
_(Tell me? Was Tom's ass tight?)_

"Warum nicht Sie finden einen Platz zu schieben Ihre dick. Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht seinem Esel?"  
_(Why don't you go find a place to shove _your_ dick. I don't know, maybe his ass?!)  
_A voice said from behind them.  
It was a female voice, her pronunciation was off. And she did not have a very strong German accent.

Then, to much the surprise of all of them, she came and stood in front of Bill.

She was around 5'4, very slim, but curvy in the right places. Her face was sweet, with Green eyes lined with smoke shadow, Her dyed black hair had a bright red streak in the front and was cut short and spiked.  
She had on a black flippy skirt, bright red fishnet stockings and a blue tee-shirt that had a face of a man with short hair and glasses on the front, Bill saw that the back said "CLAPTON IS GOD!"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and tapped the toe of her big black, biker boot on the ground.

A girl with red hair, a soft face that had freckles all over it, Blue eyes and Long red hair stood next to Tom, She grabbed hold of his hand and looked at him.  
He stopped jerking in Georg and Gustav's hands.

"Sind Sie im Gespräch mit mir? "  
_(Are you talking to me?) _He asked.

"No! I am talking to Jimi Hendricks. Ja, ich bin mit Ihnen reden." She said.

"Niemand fragte, Hündin."  
_(No one asked you, Bitch.)_

"Wirklich? Da wurde ich von Ihnen gefordert wurde, stand für sie alle zusammen."  
_(Really? Because From wh__ere I stand you were asking for it all along.)_

"Oh! wirklich? Wie ist das? Ich war gerade im Gespräch mit dieser Dick Sucker."  
_(Oh! really? how is that? I was just talking to this dick sucker.) _

"Sagt der Kerl, der auf das rosa Hemd. Jetzt! Wenn Sie wirklich wollten Spaß Ich möchte, dass Sie schieben sugust Blondy dort auf dem Rücken, Auf diese Weise können Sie Ihre Welle in ihrem pritty wenig twat und sein kann in Ihrem Esel!" _(Says the guy that has on the pink shirt. Now! if you really wanted some fun I would suggest that you shove blonde over there on her back, That way your shaft can be in her pretty little twat and his can be in your ass.)  
_She bit back.

The boys behind her jaws dropped open. The girl with red hair just looked nervously back and forth between her friend and the large man.  
Bill did not think she spoke English, these two must be the new exchange students.

The mans eyes got wide as he pulled his hand back. Before the girl had time to react he slapped her right upside the face.

"Hannah!" The girl with red hair gasped.  
"You hit her!" She then yelped.

They all stood there in shock.  
Hannah pulled her hand from her cheek to show blood, the mans ring had cut her cheek.

Bill went to charge at the man, he could tease and taunt him as much as he pleased and he would not react. But you did not just hit a girl. It was not right.

This time Hannah did react. She grabbed hold of Bill's shoulder. He stopped instantly.

Her hands were cold as her bony fingers with black fingernails that had a red stripe down the center grabbed hold of his forearm.

She whispered something in his ear. He nodded and backed away.

"We don't hit women." Hannah said as if she was talking to a young child, Bill thought it funny that she sounded like his mother, even threw her punk persona he could see her chasing after a two year old as five other kids ran around the house.

Then with a _smack _she punched him square in the nose.

The blond girl gasped as he hit the side of the locker from the force of the inpact.

He pulled his hand away as his nose started bleeding profusely.

Georg and Gustav, after a moment of shock let go of Tom and started laughing.

The redhead buried her head in Tom's chest, she looked quite green.

Tom laughed and pointed as he patted the girl on the head. He wondered what her issue was. Although he was not complaining, she fit just right into his side.

Hannah stood there looking quite pleased with herself and his broken nose.

He looked like he wanted to stay but his nose was bleeding to a point that it could not be ignored.

So with a shove he walked off to the nurse's office, the other two fallowing him.

Bill walked up to her and grabbed her in a rough kiss.  
Gustav cat called.

"Thanks!" he said as he broke the kiss. Hannah was beaming, "Any time." She said as she started to walk away.

"OH! And wicked awesome hair and makeup dude!" She said turning aound and walking backwards.

"Danke." Bill laughed.

"Is he gone yet?" The other girl asked.

"Yeah, he is gone." Georg said.

"Oh! Thank god! I hate blood." She said with a sigh.

"Thanks and all… but tell your friend we can fight our own battles." Tom said.  
He walked over to stand by Bill.

"Your welcome, and she knows that. She just can't resist getting in a fight." She sighted. "Or the chance to break a perfectly aligned nose…Maybe that is why she is going to study to be a journalist?"

"Toodles." The redhead said as she walked away.

They heard a distant "German Boys are hot." Come out of her mouth as she caught up with Hannah.  
"JA JA! That one wit the black hair was droolable!

"Dreads was hotter."

"He had a tongue stud!" Hannah giggled.

"Ewww…That's gross."

"Whatever Emily." Hannah said, they could practically hear her eyes roll.

"To bad we are leaving, I would not mind kissing that again." Bill sighed.

"The redhead was hot. Her hair smelled nice." Tom said.  
Georg and Gustav rolled their eyes at the two.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Five years later.**_Hannah and Emily were just leaving a Tokio Hotel concert; they had even scored first row seats.

They had had a blast, TH was one of there favorite bands.  
And the boys were just as hot as ever.

And once Hannah would have even sworn that Bill looked at her, remembred her and Emily and waved, But All fan girls thought that.

Suddenly two strong hands rapped around their arms. Hannah and Emily jumped around to see two big body guards, they held up badges and said "Can you two please come with me?"

"uhh? What for?" Hannah asked.

"Security matters." One of them said.

"Hannah, what the hell did you do?" Emily hissed as they fallowed the two guards.

"I did't do any thing!" Hannah called.

They led them threw doors and hallways. Finely they reached a back door. It had THWR on a piece of paper stuck to the door.

"In you go." The guards said as they started walking away.

Hannah shared a confused look at Emily as she knocked on the door.

It was swung open to reveal a beaming Georg.

"COME ON IN!" He shouted. "BILL TOM!" he called as he pulled the girls into the room.

Bill and Tom stopped playing table tennis and looked them, their faces turned up into identical grins; Bill ran over and rapped Hannah in a bone crushing hug as Tom did the same for Emily.

"HIYA BOYS!" Hannah called as they let go.

"Do you like our music?" Tom asked.

"Yeah! You guys are our fave band." Emily squealed.

"GUT! Because you both have free tickets and VIP backstage passes to all of our shows till the end of time."  
Bill said hugging Hannah again.

"Hannah. You need to hit random people more often." Emily laughed as Georg and Gustav walked up and hugged her.

Hannah started giggling. "Do you remember that guy? The one I hit?"

"Yeah, how can we forget?" Gustav said.

"Well… he kinda sorta needed four surgeries to get his nose fixed. It pointes more then slightly to the left now." She laughed.

"How many kids do you want?" Bill asked Hannah randomly.

"Six, Why?"


End file.
